


Proper Management of Vampires Who Think They’re Your Sitter

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: Dawn tries to get Spike to help with her "homework". She's a very naughty girl.





	Proper Management of Vampires Who Think They’re Your Sitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zodiac_sign (LadyAnthea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnthea/gifts).



> Okay this is for zodiac_sign who asked for: Something lusty with Spike/Dawn.
> 
> So here we go - uh... warning for underage shenanigans.

Spike was no fun anymore. He used to be willing to teach her swear words and how to pick locks and be a gleeful bad influence. Now he was all “duty” this and “your sister would want” that. Watching over her every moment of the day, worse than any hall monitor.  
  
“What are you doing after dinner?” Spike asked while he dourly watched her eat pizza.  
  
At least he still had no idea of the nutritional requirements of teenagers. Dawn picked a pepperoni off and ate it. “Homework.”  
  
“Good. What kind? Maybe I can help. Long as I’m stuck minding you.”  
  
“I don’t need a sitter, and you can’t help.”  
  
Spike scowled. “Oi. I’m an adult. The adult here.”  
  
Dawn smirked. “It’s Sex Ed.”  
  
Spike’s eyebrows rose and Dawn bit her tongue to keep from laughing. He coughed. “That’s ridiculous. That’s not homework.”  
  
“Yeah, it is. I have to write a paper on…” she had to think fast. “The clitoris.”  
  
“When I went to school, we were expected to fumble around on our own to learn those things.”  
  
“Yeah, I figured you didn’t know anything about it.” Dawn picked up her plate.  
  
“Oi!”  
  
Dawn could hardly contain her laughter as Spike followed her into the dining room. With a huff, he drew a diagram on the back of a grocery list.  
  
Dawn glanced at it. “That’s, like, a wishbone.”  
  
“Isn’t. Look, here’s the…” He covered his face. “Bollocks.”  
  
“Somehow I don’t think THOSE are on the diagram. This is female anatomy I’m supposed to be studying here.”

“Oi! I’ll have you know I know my way around the clitoris. Could find it with both hands tied behind my back. And have, come to think of it.”

“Really?”  
  
“Yes, really. And… wait, what’s that face you’re making?”  
  
Dawn put her hand down over his drawing and leaned close. “Wanna prove it?”  
  
“You don’t have any homework tonight, do you?”  
  
“Nope,” She said. “But you do. I believe you specified ‘hands tied behind your back’?”  
  
“I… uh… “  
  
Ironically, he did have his hands behind him when he stumbled, so that took a lot of the work out of it.   
  
One thing was for sure, Spike didn’t refer to himself as her ‘sitter’ after that.


End file.
